


Once In a Lifetime

by SeptemberEndings



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, No Seriously I'm Choking on This Amount Of Fluff, Once In A Lifetime Songfic, Phanfiction, Unbelievable Fluff, it's crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:36:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptemberEndings/pseuds/SeptemberEndings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a song by Landon Austin, but you don't need to have heard it to read this story.<br/>Phil is Dan's soulmate. Dan has known this since he spilled coffee on Phil, which of course is the great start to every adorkable love story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once In a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> So this is really crappy. I acknowledge that. I'm just suffering from terrible writer's block at the moment and decided to try and circumvent it by writing about one of my favorite OTPs, and it didn't end up too well but I'm posting it anyway oops oh well deal with it.

_I'm under your skies; I'm caught in your eyes._

The first thing he noticed was the blue eyes.

Dan had always been a sucker for blue eyes. It was the rarest eye color on earth, after all, and this boy's eyes were especially gorgeous. They met every cliche used to describe blue and surpassed them, leaving Dan feeling breathless and wordless. He could now understand why there were so many synonyms for the word 'blue', because even with those he could not find the right one to describe this boy's eyes.

The second thing Dan noticed was that he had just spilled coffee hot enough to cause third-degree burns all over the owner of these fantastic eyes.

"Shit, sorry," Dan stuttered out, dropping his now almost-empty cup and grabbing a wad of napkins, trying to rub off the boy's galaxy-themed shirt.  _Holy hell that's hot,_ Dan thought as he rubbed furiously at the boy's shirt.  _And holy hell, you're being awkward as fuck._ Dan stopped abruptly, shoving the napkins toward the boy and wincing at his actions yet again. "Sorry, sorry, um, this is excessively awkward, isn't it? Okay, I'll just leave. Sorry for ruining your day. Shit, that sounded really nihilistic and passive aggressive. Your opinion must be really great of me right now. Hey, at least you'll now have an interesting story about a bumbling idiot you met on your way to the hot-and-straight guy convention! Fuck, I said that out loud. I'm leaving. Nice to meet you. Maybe with any luck you'll never run into me again."

The boy stared at him for an impossibly long time without blinking. Dan was sure he was contemplating whether or not to call the police, or make a recommendation to an asylum. Dan didn't blame him. He considered seeing a psychiatrist at least twice a month for just how awkward he was around basically everyone.

Then, the boy started laughing, and his laughter was maybe the cutest giggle Dan had ever heard. The boy pushed dark fringe from his face, his sky eyes shimmering with mirth. "Um, that was unexpected, but, uh thanks? And, for the record, I'm not straight. Also, you can make this," the boy gestured at his body, "up...if you buy me another coffee."

Dan almost checked to see if there were any cameras around. Was this actually real? Was this happening? The boy was smiling at him, and it was toothy and his pink tongue poked out the side of it, making the grin lopsided and childish, almost.  _Fuck, that's hot._ Dan nodded slowly. "Dan Howell," he said, sticking his hand out in what he hoped was a totally-not-socially-inept way.

The boy nodded, his sideways smirk growing ever-so-slightly. He took Dan's hand. "Phil," he introduced himself. "Phil Lester."

* * *

_Don't you know you stop the room? And all that I can see is you?_

"I love you."

It was quick and it was simple and too easy to say for the three months that they had been together. But then again, Dan wasn't one for angst, and he'd pretty much known it since he'd met Phil. So there they were, hot cocoa in hand, wrapped in too many blankets to count, watching some B-rated movie while snow fell outside and the fire snapped and popped in the fireplace. It was adorably cliched and sleepily comfortable, and in that kind of atmosphere Dan just had to say it. It slipped out like water from a stream. 

Before Dan could even work himself up into a worry about how Phil would react, Phil pressed a kiss to Dan's lips, soft and gentle and warmer than the fire across the room from them. Phil tasted like ginger and cocoa and buttery popcorn, and Dan savored the kiss, pushing himself even closer to Phil until their bodies blurred together and it was difficult to tell the edges between their two bodies. Phil snuggled into Dan.

"I love you too."

And then they continued watching the movie. Phil eventually fell asleep on Dan. Dan couldn't say he minded one bit.

* * *

_So before this storm is passed, I just wanna ask: Can we make this moment last?_

"JUST, STOP, PHIL. FUCK YOU. I'M SO DONE WITH YOU RIGHT NOW, JUST GET OUT."

For the life of him, Dan couldn't figure out what the hell they were fighting about, but all Dan knew was that he'd had a bit too much alcohol and a bit too much irritation and Phil had done  _something_ and Dan had just snapped. And they just kept screaming and Dan wanted to stop but there were tears pouring down Phil's face that Dan had put there and fuck he'd never made Phil cry and he was just so  _angry._  Dan's frustrated fever broke for a moment but Phil was fumbling for his coat and there was a blizzard outside and Phil fucking couldn't go out like  _that_ but it was Dan's fault that he was trying to leave in the first place but Phil couldn't leave him, not now, not when Dan was screaming at him for no fucking reason and Phil wasn't even defending himself, just taking it and goddammit Phil needed to stop. "Phil..." Dan croaked out.

Phil shook his head quickly and jerkily. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry," he chanted under his breath as he forced his coat on too fast and grabbed his keys, making a beeline for the door. Dan sucked in a deep breath and grabbed Phil by the shoulders, spinning him back around. "Please, please, I'm leaving, I promise I'm leaving, I'm sorry," Phil sobbed. "I'm so so so sorry."

Dan pushed Phil into his body in an awkward motion, trying his goddamned best not to sob because Phil was his and Phil had to know that and sometimes Dan was so, so stupid but it didn't mean one goddamned thing because Dan wasn't sure if he could even breathe without smelling Phil's cologne and Dan wasn't sure if he could see anymore if Phil wasn't in Dan's sight. Dan didn't love Phil, he needed him, and Phil had to fucking know that, had to know that his goddamned fucking stupid and angry words didn't mean one single thing if it meant it hurt Phil.

"Stop," Dan whispered and it was harsh and cutting and made Phil's breaths jagged in the worst possible way. "Please, honey, stop. I love you so, so much. I'm so sorry I love you. I need you. I'm sorry. I can't...I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

Phil didn't say one word but he snaked his arms up to envelope Dan in one of his sweet hugs that felt like Dan was eating chocolate chip cookies. Dan thought that they were going to be okay.

* * *

_Ask me anything you want to, 'cause the answer is yes. I'm standing where the lightning strikes; I know this doesn't happen twice. You must be my once in a lifetime._

Phil wasn't ever very good at following traditions, and after years together Dan had no choice but to notice.

Not that Dan minded; Dan thought it was kind of adorable how he forgot to follow certain traditions, or how he'd just not do some custom just because he found it boring. Phil, despite his unattainable love of Christmas, always forgot to put up the Christmas decorations no matter how many times Dan reminded him. Phil frequently forgot not only about others' birthdays but his own, and although he was almost amusingly superstitious he broke mirrors left and right by doing the stupidest things, like throwing a baseball at one to see if it would make a baseball-like mark in it. (Dan still wasn't quite sure what he'd meant by that...)

So when Phil pointed at the mistletoe in their apartment that they were both very conveniently standing under, Dan knew that Phil had something big planned, because usually they didn't even have mistletoe, or they just ignored it and went on with their daily tasks.

Dan didn't quite expect for Phil to pull out a fucking ring, though.

"Daniel Howell," Phil started, his blue eyes as dark as a midnight sea, "Will you marry me?"

Dan almost rolled his eyes. Well, really, he probably did, but really, what did Phil expect? "You cheeseball, you know my answer. You've known my answer ever since I idiotically or not-so-idiotically spilled coffee all over your shirt."

Phil laughed and slipped the ring onto Dan's finger. "Are you saying you purposefully spilled coffee on me so you could awkwardly talk to me and charm me into asking you on a date?"

"I neither confirm nor deny."

"You are an idiot."

"Yeah, but I'm your idiot.  _Love me._ "

"I do. Now kiss me, because we are under a mistletoe and I literally just proposed to you."

"And I said yes."

"You need to shut up and kiss me. Right now."

"I'm okay with that."

 

 


End file.
